


The Invitation

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Episode: S2E3, Gen, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Laszlo and Shaun share a conversation in the garden.
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Superb Owl

Laszlo was out in the garden, carefully pruning the rabbit sculpture in the yard. This was where he came to wind down and find a moment of peace from the hectic household. Laszlo mindlessly but carefully worked, stepping back examine his work, snipping off stray leaves and branches where he saw them. This was mindless work, but good work.

He was glad to be free of that pesky human man Nadja had been so enamored with all those years before. He had come across her collections of photographs of the human man she was so obsessed with. Laszlo had found the stash about thirty-odd years prior and had long since lost interest. Gorgon, or whatever his damn name was, hadn’t reappeared to torment Nadja since they had come over from the old world, so there was no need to really bother with getting rid of her memories. Still, he didn’t feel like bringing it all up again, so he had left it alone.

His focus was broken when he heard a loud bang from next door accompanied by two voices shouting. Laszlo turned back to his work with a soft smile. Ah, another lover’s quarrel from the neighbors. His rotten soldier, Shaun must be bickering with his wife yet again. 

“Shaunie, you need to help me clean up before the party!”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll do it. Hey Laz!” Shaun called, cutting the argument short. 

“Good evening Shaun!” he returned amicably. He liked Shaun

“The wife is back at it again” Shaun called out, tossing the trash into the bin “She’s really something” he laughed.

“Indeed.” Laszlo nodded along.

“Hey, I know you don’t really watch sports and all, but we’re having a party this Sunday. You should come around, meet some of the guys. You can bring Nandor and that Dilbert guy with too. Nadja can drink with the wives too if she wants” 

Laszlo was touched. It wasn’t often that anyone went out of their way to be kind to him anymore. Shaun was just so wholesomely genuine in his actions that Laszlo couldn’t help but feel bad that he had to always turn the man down. 

“I don’t know, Shaun. We’d love to but you know how it is with the sunlight and all- I mean” Laszlo fumbled “You know how work is and all that.” 

“Hey, no problem man!” Shaun called out “Kickoff is at 6:30 but you guys can come around whenever you’re ready!”

“I’ll have Charmaine send an invite tomorrow. You guys better be there!” With that, Shaun stepped inside.

Shaun was a good neighbor and a good friend. He supposed he owed him that much at least after all these years. Besides, this whatever-party could be fun. 

“Sure things Shaun,” Laszlo muttered to no one. Maybe this would be nice. He had been looking for some new things to do with his good lady wife Nadja. Perhaps she would like to go spend some time with their human neighbors for a change. Nandor would go to, he’s easy to convince. Maybe he could even convince Colin Robinson that it wouldn’t be worth his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
